Cherry Blossom Guardian
by Crimson Sky42
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are trapped in a cave together. Sasuke has been dreaming of a girl from his past and his first love for months now.What are Sasuke and sakura hiding from each other? Rated for well... you know.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ok, I know I said I would do Romeo & Juliet next but I really wanted to do this one, please forgive me! Anyway please R&R even if you hate it, all coments are appreciated greatly!

* * *

**Flashback **

A young boy stood one hand on a large dead tree for support. The rain matted his raven hair and streamed down his face making it appear as though tears streamed from deep onyx eyes. He suddenly fell to the ground to weak to hold himself any longer. He blacked out from the pain. When his eyes opened he noticed that there was food which had been placed beside him. A young girl sat beside him.

"Who the hell are you?" the young Uchiha stated coldly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who kept you alive for the past three days." She stood up and placed a hand on her hip.

"I've been asleep for three days?" He tried to move.

"That's not a good idea. If you try to move to soon you will only get worse." She walked over to the stream sat down and dipped the tips of her toes in the cool water. As she did so Sasuke herd her sing.

"Can you hear the calling of the rain, wind, and water? Hear the voices of their lonely cries calling out to you. Listen to the love and the pain of the world, eternally."

_Her voice is so beautiful._ The Uchiha thought before the music lulled him to sleep.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to realize his head was lying in Sakura's lap. Her fingers twirled in his raven hair as she smiled down on him. He made no attempt to move from the position. Instead he closed his eyes.

"Sakura…Have we met before?" No matter how hard he tried he could not remember who the girls name, who she was or what she looked like. He had the same dream about the girl every night for almost a month now.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

No answer.

Sakura smiled. They were deep in enemy territory when a sudden blizzard came on. They hand been separated from the others and were now taking refuge in a small came barely big enough for the two of them. They took turns sleeping in the chance of an attack. They had finished their mission and were heading back when the snow came. Sasuke had been sleeping for days now he had used most of his chakra and almost passed out before the snow hit. She didn't mind though. She was glad just being near him and watching over him.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. "Put your arms around my neck instead of fiddling with my hair I can't sleep with you doing that." he looked like a little kid when he was half awake. Sakura giggled but complied with his request none the less.

**Flashback **

He sat back against the tree with a blanket the girl had given him draped across his legs. It was a cold night yet he was still sweating. The girl came back through a thicket to the left of Sasuke.

"Uchiha!" She ran to him, dropping the firewood she was holding. She placed a cool hand on his forehead. _"He's burning up."_ Sasuke's eyes widened and his face became flushed when she walked to the stream and lifted her dress over her head.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing!" She dipped her dress into the water and walked towards him.

"If your temperature gets any higher we might have a big problem. Now stay still." she removed the blanket and laid the damp dress upon him. It felt good against his hot skin. She continued to care for him until his temperature was regular again. He was able to remember her name, Haruko.

**End Flashback **

Sakura sat in peace with her eyes shut, when she heard a noise outside the cave. She gently laid Sasuke's head on the ground being careful not to wake him. AS soon as she steeped outside a rain of kunai showered down upon her. Quick as lightning she rolled out of the way launching a direct attack at the owner of the kunai. It was a man with short white hair, red eyes and a huge scar down the right side of his face causing his eye to remain shut. The man threw Sakura back with her own force smashing her against the mountain side. All she could see was a kunai headed straight for her.

Thud

Sasuke fell to the ground. He had taken the hit for Sakura in the last second. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"Sakura!" Sakura didn't need telling. Sasuke had given her all the time she needed and she didn't waste a moment of it. She had already slit the guy's throat and was burning his body. They walked back into the cave. Once again Sasuke rested his head upon Sakura's, lap for some reason he was comfortable in that position. As he closed his eyes he heard her start to sing.

"Can you hear the calling of the rain, wind, and water? Hear the voices of their lonely cries calling out to you. Listen to the love and the pain of the world, eternally." _I've heard that song before ,but where is it from?

* * *

_

Muahaha, Cliffhanger 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite of what he had just herd Sasuke started to fall asleep when he noticed that Sakura was dosing off.

"Sakura… You're going to get us both killed if you fall asleep." He felt her body suddenly tense.

"Y-Your right Sasuke-kun, sorry."

"Hn…I would really prefer not do die so, why don't you rest for awhile."

_Is he blushing? _Sakura thought to herself. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." she started to move to the other side of the cave when he stopped her.

"Sakura, we are in the middle of a snow storm, we need to stay close together, so we don't freeze." Despite Sasuke's cold way of acting Sakura knew that he cared about her and smiled as she fell asleep in his arms.

Sakura awoke to find herself peering into deep onyx eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke shifted his gaze to the cave entrance which was blocked with ice and snow. "You liked to be called 'Haruko' as a child didn't you?"

"H-How did you know that!" She lifted her head so her gaze was level with his. This was a pretty stupid thing to do, because she banged her forehead on his. Sakura pulled back, but as she did she felt a cool calm hand on the back of her neck holding her in place.

"We meet once before…In the forest…you saved my life, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened in shock. The memories of what happened between them in the forest came flashing back to her. She was awakened from her trance from the feel of Sasuke's lips pressing against her own. She kissed him back; the kiss was passionate and deepened the longer it went on. She felt a nip on her lower lip; she never imagined Sasuke would be kissing her, let alone so passionately. She opened her mouth, his tongue found her's immediately. She felt him climb on top of her, wrap his arms around her and gently lower her to the ground and…

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Where are you guys!" an all too familiar voice came from outside the cave. Sasuke broke the kiss, smirking, the tip of his nose touching Sakura's.

"Well? What would you like to do? Stay here with me, or go back to the village?" Sakura blushed.

" Umm…well.."

" Me too."

Sasuke crushed his lips onto Sakura's, his hands twirling her hair trying to bring her closer to him…

"Naruto! There is a cave over there they might be trapped in it!"

"Good point, Kakashi-Sensei!" The two herd Naruto digging at the snow blocking the entrance. Sasuke jumped from his current position and started digging at the snow.

"Sakura! You help to, use the fact that you've been digging as your excuse for breathing so hard!" Sakura did as she was told, and soon they were walking back to their village.

**The next day **

Sasuke arrived to their regular meeting place.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke walked by Sakura without a word acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey, Sasuke! I just noticed something, why didn't you just use a fire jutsu to burn the snow." Sasuke tripped Naruto as he walked by.

"Because I had used up too much chakra, idiot." Kakashi came up be hind Sasuke and put, him in a headlock playfully.

"Hey, Sasuke, my copy of 'Make out Paradise' has been missing for a while you didn't borrow it did you? Or maybe you've been sharing it with Sakura!" Sasuke blushed.

"How did you now!"

"You can't hide anything from me, you know that." Naruto started singing.

"Sasuke and Sakura sitting' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-

"I'll kill you!"

"Now, now Sasuke no reason to be so temperamental." Kakashi teased. Sakura started giggling at the odd sight before her. Sasuke noticed and stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"And just what are you laughing at." He said a sly smirk on his face. She blushed. Sasuke gently kissed her cheek.

"Oooo, love, love, kissy, kissy!"

"Na-ru-to!"

**End**

AN: This isn't big enough to be a story; it's just a strange idea that came to my head. I call it The Twilight Zone, Naruto style. (Prepare for OOC ness!)

Ino: Hey Sakura I've found new meaning to the name "Crimson Sky". You were a crimson dress and your butt is so big you cover the sky!

Sakura: Well I guess Sasuke likes girl with big butts then.

She walked away holding his hand, Ino didn't hear him mutter "What's that mean?"

Three days later.

Ino is unable to fit though the classroom door.

Hinata: Jeez Ino you um… really packed on the pounds huh? Hinata couldn't last any longer and fell to the ground cackling like a hyena.

Ino: Will you go out with me now Sasuke?

Sasuke: ………Pfft… within a matter of seconds Sasuke was down on the ground laughing his head off with the rest of the class.

Naruto(from on the ground): Brings new meaning to 'Ino pig' huh?

Random person in the hall: Godzilla!

**End**

Well that's it! Please review weather you liked it or not.


End file.
